See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear An Awful Lot
by be-my-detonator
Summary: Turns out she's not as classy as we thought. Probably over rated, I would only put this as a T but better to be safe than sorry.


Terrible spur of the moment creation this.

As fake as Michael Jackson's nose (no hate meant there, I love MJ)

* * *

Cal Lightman stormed through the building, slamming every door in his path, he even went out of his way to open a door just so he could slam it again. Heidi shuddered and gazed after him, looking up when Loker, Torres and Foster joined her, looking after the enraged man.

"Woah, someone pissed him off good…" Muttered Loker, to no one in particular.

"That would be me," Foster replied, although speaking to the group as a whole, the same group which turned to her a mix of pity and horror displayed in their eyes, "I brought up the company finances…"

"Yeah well, if he doesn't calm down we're gonna have to replace all the doors in the building and that won't come cheap" said Heidi still looking towards his office.

Gillian sighed. Cal had been in a shocking mood all week, it was only Wednesday but no one in the building could tolerate another two days of this. "I'll deal with him," she said bravely, no one could hold down their sceptical eyebrows. "What? You don't think I can do it?" She added before she took off towards his door.

"Good luck!" Torres called after her, though she could've sworn she saw the older women hitch her skirt up slightly.

"This I gotta see" Loker mumbled, "Or at least hear" As soon as the door in front of them latched, the three 'adults' rushed forward and pressed their ears to the door.

"Cal," she said in a quiet but firm tone, like a mother berating her child for eating the last cookie before dinner.

"Gil," He said matching her tone, "Stop talking and get over hear and put your mouth to a better use." The three people outside the office all shared the same look, shear disbelief, jaws dropped, mouth gaping, eyebrows raised.

"Cal! Not in the office, someone might see, or hear," Again the eavesdroppers looked at each other, nervously, knowing they should all disperse and pretend they never hear this conversation. But, they just couldn't.

"Well then… How about you get under the desk? I'll be good and stay quiet, I'll bite my hand or something" he murmured in that 'charming' British drawl. The next sound that was heard were heels clicking across the hard floor

Heidi, Loker and Torres pulled back for a minute, they could leave now, or they would be forced to hear their bosses having sex, "OW! Cal that hurt, stop it" The three straightened their backs and reached for the door, they couldn't imagine Lightman forcing her into anything but hey, anything could happen. "At least wait for me to get your zipper undone before you start pulling my hair, be polite." She said, teasing. That was the last straw.

Heidi scuttled back to her desk, Torres stalked away, smacking herself in the forehead and Loker threw-up a little bit in his mouth before hurrying to find his iPod and blast music at a deafening volume and hopefully send fast enough vibrations through his head to melt his brain. Although it didn't take long for them all to end up back in the foyer, discussing what was happening under their breaths and casting revolted looks towards the office whenever a particularly loud moan came from down the hall.

"Do you think they're dating? I can't imagine a classy lady like Gillian just being 'fuck buddies' although Cal does have that English charm…" whispered Heidi,

"Apparently, she's not as classy as we thought," Loker added in an equally hushed voice,

"Who's not as classy as you thought?" Added a new voice, all three heads turned towards the door and saw Emily Lightman standing in the doorway, "And why are you whispering?"

"Whispering? Who's whispering? We're not whispering…" Torres said, loudly, as though proving her point,

"Ahhhh, I'm gonna go talk to my Dad," she said, looking at Torres like she was insane.

The adults met each other's gazes, this was not good. They couldn't tell Emily what was happening in there, to her father, which would scar her for life. But if she just went in there and saw, that would be, equally, if not more scarring.

"You can't," Heidi said, her tone ringing with authority, "He's in a….. Meeting."

"Oh, well I'll knock. This is kinda important…" She said, taking off down the hall. Torres and Loker chased after her, "What is with you guys today," she said, all but throwing her hands up in exasperation. They tried to stop her but it was too late, she already knocked.

"If it's not a matter of life or death I don't wanna know!" Cal yelled in a slightly strained voice, Emily looked at the older people around her, the reached for the door handle.

"Not life or death Dad, but important…" Emily called back, opening the door and walking in, Torres and Loker followed her, "I thought you were in a meeting? Never mind. Mum's going out of town, and she wants me to go with her, I need to borrow your house keys, I have to get some stuff and I left my keys in my locker," She said.

"Oh, okay love, give me a minute, just gotta finish signing some stuff then I can drive you 'round there" he said gripping the edge of the desk. Emily was satisfied with that answer and turned and left. Leaving Torres and Loker standing there, making awkward eye contact with their boss.

"Did you need something?" He asked looking at them expectantly, looking at them his hard eyes looking extremely out of place on his flushed, breathless face.

"No, nothing," Loker spat, quickly, turning to leave, before pausing and looking in the corner, "Isn't that Dr Foster's shoe?" he added, eyes fixed on a shiny black pump.

"No, Loker. It's not, I enjoy collecting women's shoes." He said with a glare that said "Get the hell out of my office before I fire you both"

Everyone was waiting by Heidi's desk when Cal and Gillian emerged, Gillian hitting him in the arm and whispering something that looked like "Never again Cal,"

"Oh, Gill I didn't see you in Dad's office, sorry, I must've completely ignored you," said Emily, rushing up and hugging the older woman, who blushed almost in and almost unnoticeable fashion.

"Gill, you take Emily out to the car, I'll meet you there in a second." Cal hissed, staring at his three employees who were looking like they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

As the women made their way to the parking lot, Cal advanced on the workers, "You did not see anything, you did not hear anything. If you mention this to anyone, especially Emily or Zoe, I will not hesitate in firing you. Foster and I will be taking the rest of the day off. Do not call me. I don't care if this office has burned down, I do not want to know, I will deal with it in the morning. If you ever want to see another pay check you will forget the last half an hour." He said with a dangerous glare, before he hurried down the stairs.

* * *

I hope you like it.

Read and review for metaphorical mind cookies *smiles*


End file.
